


преломление.

by Dino_no_ded



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_no_ded/pseuds/Dino_no_ded
Summary: необходимо разделиться, чтобы продолжить движение к собственной цели. Орочимару использует Саске в качестве сосуда, но тот продолжает попытки исправить собственные ошибки.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	преломление.

**Author's Note:**

> работа основана на серии артов от @lesh_ik: https://twitter.com/lesh_ik/status/1290978602830495747  
> и работе @sir0gay:https://ficbook.net/readfic/9745457  
> не смогла пройти мимо и не сделать такую вот зарисовку...

Момент долгожданной встречи, которая, подобно грузу, томительным ожиданием висела в сознании, выбил последний воздух из лёгких, заставил колени жалобно трястись, а губы скривиться, выражая полнейшее отвращение и опустошение. Слышать о том, что все твои старания и попытки оказались бесполезным мусором было буквально ударом куда-то в глубины, который задевал самые чувствительные точки. Казалось, не прошло и пары секунд, как Наруто, сорвавшись, ударил то, что ему представили как безжизненный сосуд с инородным телом внутри. Он никогда не боялся бить Саске, его лишь охватывал страх покалечить сильней доступного, но сейчас в это движение было вложено все отчаяние и ужас. Страх был такой вязкий, преследующий его эти долгие три года, желающий вырваться наружу. Только вот позволение выйти на волю не помогло справиться с болью и чувством слабости.

Наруто дрался с оболочкой, пытаясь докричаться кулаками, не произнося ни слова, только скрывая всхлипы за отчаянным рыком. Это был бой между подорванным человеком, несуществующей личностью и гнусным ублюдком. Губы Саске двигались, выпуская на волю речи его голосом, однако шипение и скрежет прорывались даже сквозь столь знакомый тон. Орочимару, вооружившись тупым лезвием, переходил в психологическое наступление, фразами разрушая связь и спиливая её куском железа, причинял страдания и терзания, словно кромсая плоть на конечностях и ломая кости голыми руками.

Сознание Наруто уже не позволяло ему слушать, создавая ощущение погруженности в воду и ставя барьер отрицания. Он остановился, уставившись на побитое и знакомое лицо, избегая прямого зрительного контакта. Кровь стекала с разбитых костяшек, а слёзы вот-вот были готовы политься из глаз, в которых красным пламенем горела ярость. Хотелось сжать пальцы на чужом горле, буквально физически выдавливая Орочимару из сознания Саске. Наруто не мог просто сдаться и уйти, но ему больно было даже приближаться к телу, которое уже не принадлежало его другу, но всё также манило свои теплом. Хотелось прикоснуться, забыть о насилии, наконец взглянуть в глаза и прочувствовать абсурд и мираж. Наруто ещё никогда так сильно не желал оказаться в гендзюцу Саске.

— Не убегай, Наруто-кун. — Орочимару провёл языком по губам и подбородку, слизывая засохшую кровь и вынуждая Наруто зажмуриться. — Это тело так тянется к тебе, ничего не могу с этим поделать.

И саннин двинулся вперёд, вновь желая напасть на Наруто, завлечь его в клетку, потешаясь над его разумом. Пожалуй, он сумел надавить на самое больное место. Наруто перестал драться, уворачиваясь от ударов, изредка отбивая их. Ведь Орочимару умён, опытен и хитёр и ему не стоит никаких усилий покалечить юного шиноби, чьё сознание затуманивалось отчаянием. Он буквально затолкал его в тупик, бил под дых и заставил упасть на колени. Надавив подошвой на бедро, а рукой сжав плечо, он ограничил возможность действовать уже совсем ослабевшему Наруто, сверху глядя своими сверкающим жёлтым глазами. Свободной рукой он взял юношу за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть на него, буквально притягивая к своему лицу с такого положения.

— Можешь обнять это тело. Знаю, вы оба хотите этого.

Он сдавливал челюсть, грубыми движениями пальцев растирал кожу на щеках, ногтями специально задевая рубцы, спрашивал: «Что случилось? Что не так?», а Наруто словно добровольно поддался на унижения, медленно кипя внутри, скручиваясь пополам около клетки девятихвостого, а снаружи лишь громко дышал, прикрывая веки и сжимая кулаки. Его сознание практически отключилось, открывая свободу лису, когда Орочимару слегка склонился к нему, сильней придавливая к полу, смеясь, разнося хриплый звук, казалось, по всем окрестностям.

Практически не сложившийся бой заканчивается без выявленного победителя. Наруто очнулся в том же самом месте на холодной поверхности от приступа кашля. Сплёвывая кровь, он оглядывал окрестности, чувствуя сломанные кости и содранную в некоторых местах кожу. Зрение полностью не сфокусировалось, блокируя возможность ощутить результат встречи Орочимару и демона. Он улавливал только поток знакомой чакры, которую ещё сложно было распознать.

Наруто видел силуэт Саске около большого камня поодаль от него, глупо надеясь разглядеть его лицо и цвет глаз. Его ещё более растрёпанные чем обычно волосы, колыхались от ветра, ударяясь об разбитое лицо, которое плыло в глазах Наруто вместе со всей местностью. Хотелось закричать, спросить о чём-то, но глотку всё ещё саднило и было до жути страшно ощутить свою ошибку и промах вновь.

— Поднимайся и пошли. — отчего-то надорванный, но знакомый тембр вывел из оцепенения. _Его_ тело оттолкнулось от камня и побрело в противоположную сторону, словно ставя точку в сложившейся ситуации, невидимой рукой толкая Наруто за собой следом. Блондин прикрыл ладонью глаза, неосознанно скалясь, совершенно не веря в это, но не желая отрицать того, что происходит. Последние силы отдавая на то, чтобы вновь последовать за Саске, он плёлся, сдерживая дрожь и порыв наброситься на друга, но в упор не замечая как взгляд, направленный вперёд, отдавал золотистым оттенком, старательно покрывающийся чёрным цветом.

Наруто принял желание Саске остаться в незнакомой ему хижине, избегая возвращения в деревню. Если постоянные упрёки, напоминание о Конохе, шуточные угрозы и удушающие монологи можно было назвать смирением с его волей, то это было оно. Узумаки понимал это решение какой-то частью своего сознания, он уже не ребёнок и знал как это может обернуться для Саске. Но поддерживающаяся слепая вера и не теряющий свои силы патриотизм внушали доверие и спокойствие. Наруто казалось, что им вместе будет комфортно и умиротворённо в деревне. Однако тот стоял на своём, просто отвертевшись сухими ответами, Саске заверил Наруто, что существует одно неотложное дело, которое нужно сделать в первую очередь. То, что намного важнее, чем возвращение в деревню, и то, что нужно решить до подготовки к кровной мести.

Согласие хранить тайну о его местонахождении и предоставление свободы действий подкреплялось постоянными встречами и частыми тренировками вместе. Наруто не мог позволить себе потерять Саске или дать ему натворить ещё большие бед, не после того, что на них свалилось. А Учихе только нужно было лучше скрывать паразита, поедающего его сознание и не отступающего от попыток полностью обосноваться в этом сосуде. Нужно было придумать как вытеснить его, как вернуть всё в норму, но змей лишь говорил о невозможности обратного процесса, об их вечном слиянии и о приближающемся покорении Саске. Орочимару появлялся тогда, когда ему было угодно, внезапно, словно пуля, пролетающая мимо, вторгался в личное пространство, мешал какой-то деятельности. Он буквально натягивал железные струны глубоко внутри и играл пронзительную, тягучую и, казалось, бесконечную мелодию, каждая нота которой прыгала по внутренним органам, вызывая дезориентацию и потерю контроля над собственным телом. В такие моменты Саске не мог даже злиться или кричать, его язык превращался в плеть, вываливающуюся из глотки каждый чёртов раз, когда удавалось открыть рот.

Хуже всего скрывать получалось, когда Наруто позволял себе действовать свободно, заговариваясь с Саске, душевно и открыто улыбаясь, излучая необходимую заботу и тепло, которых не хватает истощённому сознанию. Он беззаботно рассказывал о событиях на миссиях, о посиделках с ребятами, смеялся и, не колеблясь, инстинктивно обнимал Саске за плечи, медленно прижимая к своему телу, сам того не замечая, двигаясь ближе, всё также шутя, угрожая надрать зад и притащить ко всем в деревню. В такие минуты звук перевоплощался в томную и сладостную мелодию, такую навязчивую, бьющую по каждой клеточке, вынуждая сосуды лопаться от напряжения. А вместе с тем, театрально возбуждённый и скрежещущий шёпот в непростительно близости у ушной раковины твердил о самых мерзких и противных мыслях и действиях, буквально выливая литрами грязь на все светлые и глубокие чувства. Всё было похоже на нелепое и идиотское обвинение за реакцию собственного тела, за желания и за мысли, но испытанные ощущения были подобны инсульту, который разрушал всю систему, переворачивая восприятие. Саске резко дёргался, скрипя зубами и прикрывая глаза чёлкой, вырывался из ласковых объятий, слыша напоследок лишь издевательский смех и звон серёжек где-то в недрах мозга. Наруто в такие моменты всегда лишь виновато улыбался своей уже измученной и смущённой улыбкой, расправлял пальцами пряди волос на затылке и твердил ставшее привычным: «Понимаю, таттебайо, прости». Он менял разговор также мгновенное, как сменялись позиции змея внутри, только вот после всего Наруто уходил, оставляя Саске самому себе.

Время в одиночестве просто отличалось действиями от времени, которое он проводил с Наруто. Оно было таким же тяжёлым, просто происходили другие тягостные события. Саске старался изо всех оставшихся сил выискивать информацию, пытаться самостоятельно избавиться от новоиспечённого соседа, но каждый раз просто приходил к нулевому исходу. Орочимару не упускал возможности поиграться с психикой юноши, переходя от простых удручающих фраз к физическому насилию. Змей издевался над телом в силу своих способностей, он заставлял Саске переживать нестерпимые страдания, при этом сохраняя организм в приличном состоянии, готовясь в любой момент полностью завладеть им.

Всех прошедших лет хватило, чтобы исследовать тело и возможности Саске практически полностью. Сейчас же Орочимару был подобен опытному игроку, который потешался над изученной игрушкой, вдоволь наслаждаясь собственной победой и превосходством. Ему даже не нужно было запрещать Саске изучать что-то или пытаться сделать, его уверенность была на высшем уровне в этой ситуации, он сомневался во всех, кроме себя самого. Орочимару не переживал, когда Учиха сумел вернуться к рулю своего сознания, для него это, напротив, стало шансом поразвлечься и потешить своё эго учёного, подвергая любимый сосуд новым экспериментам. Будто он был там не только на духовном уровне, но и в прямом смысле отсиживался внутри черепной коробки Саске, буквально впиваясь длинными пальцами, с острыми и всё также накрашенными ногтями в оба полушария, надавливая и ковыряясь там, теребя мозжечок. Прямая манипуляция, через активные, но несуществующие действия доводила Саске до судорог, будоража интерес саннина.

Саске был упорным. Пусть его психика была сломлена уже в детстве, что позволяло им манипулировать, однако он мог стоять на своём и добиваться желаемого результата, подключая все ресурсы. Просто порой руки опускались от состояния полного изнеможения, словно после жесточайших пыток, выводя из строя. Упущенное время и возможности усугубляли положение любых вещей вокруг Саске. До дрожи во всём теле напрягало, что всё разрушалось, просто проскальзывая мимо него в виде крошечных обломков, попадая в глаза и задевая, оставляло раны. Кислоты в организме растворяли изнутри, напоминали, что он так и не стал сильней, не смог добраться до старшего брата, в конце концов не сможет остаться с Наруто.

Его часто вырубало. Во снах он оставался в непозволительной близости с тем, кто главенствовал внутри него самого. В мире грёз он неосознанно позволял то, что казалось недоступным в реальности. Он истошно кричал, надрывая голосовые связки, срываясь на кашель и неразборчивые стоны. Кричал от непереносимой боли, преследующей его даже во сне, и от полного чувства безысходности. Вопль раздирал горло в кровь, вынуждая реветь, не замечая льющихся слёз. Казалось, они сидели в большом тёмном зале, в разных концах помещения. Орочимару мирно покоился на троне, склоняясь ближе, облизываясь и дёргая за ниточки, а Саске сжимался и корчился на пыльному полу, ударяя об него кулаками снова и снова.

Что-то не позволяло бежать и вытолкнуть змея из сознания, а он не позволял самому себе смотреть. Саске проклинал собственные глаза за возможность созерцать, за бесполезность, за какую-то желанную всеми силу. Его тошнило от красного цвета, словно он видел его даже закрыв глаза. Юноше хотелось избавиться от них, отобрать у самого себя, не позволяя никому воспользоваться ими. Так что он вырывал их, каждый раз во сне впиваясь пальцами в глазницы и выколупывая сенсорный орган. Горячая кровь лилась по щекам, затекала в рот, будто окрашивала всё пространство вокруг и превращала бесполезные шарики в руках в кровавое месиво, где зрачок смещался с роговицей, покрываясь вытекающими субстанциями. Саске сжимал их в руках настолько сильно, насколько было позволено, загоняя грязь под ногти, склоняясь вместе с ними к земле.

Он оставался так сидеть до самого пробуждения, с испачканными руками и лицом и бездонными впадинами вместо глаз. Саске просыпал словно после осознанного сна: без чувства умиротворения, спокойствия или расслабление. Его тело не отдыхало, мозг работал постоянно, поддерживая жизнеспособность, а сердце давно должно было остановиться от перенапряжения. Каждый раз после пробуждения, Саске начинал мёрзнуть словно при морозе, дрожа и стуча зубами. Глаза постоянно чесались, а ощущение крови на лице не проходило даже после принятия душа.

Было что-то неправильное и болезненное в невозможности привыкнуть к постоянно повторяющимся снам. Казалось, человек приспосабливается ко всем условиям, кроме тех, в которые их поставит змеиный учёный. Саске переживал одинаковые эмоции и чувства во сне после одних и тех же действий, будто он просто перемещался туда, уродовал собственное тело и возвращался на футон, где бился в конвульсиях пару минут назад. Это заставляло страх наступать и с новой силой бить по телу, вызывая чувства никчёмности и одиночества. Саске необходимо было разлить эту боль в два бокала, разделяя её и скрашивая существование, на которое его обрекла собственная же глупость.

Только Учиха не знал и не мог почувствовать, что все его приступы были под наблюдением. Каждую ночь Наруто появлялся в этой старой хижине, присматривая за страданиями и муками Саске, находясь там до самого его пробуждения. Он осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, сидел рядом, даря необходимое человеческое тепло и заботу, избегая возможности быть замеченным. Наруто знал всё, но не знал, что ему с этим делать. Блондин позволял себе скрывать это, ища способы помочь, не сделав хуже, но он не мог побороть себя, оставляя Саске справляться с этим и дожидаться решения в одиночестве. Он придерживал дёргающееся во сне тело, накрывая одеялом, вытирал стекающую с обкусанных губ кровь и непроизвольно выливающиеся слёзы. Наруто боялся быть замеченным, боялся шептать что-то или делать лишнее движение. Порой он просто сидел рядом, не прикасаясь к Саске, слушая хрипение и болезненные стоны.

— Помоги мне разделиться.

Между криками и рёвом Учиха буквально хрипел лишь одну фразу снова и снова, больше не говоря ничего. Эта фраза билась в голове Наруто ежеминутно, заставляя работать над решением проблемы круглосуточно. Он сам стал плохо спать, сильно уставал, отказывался от миссий. Просто Узумаки не мог поступать иначе. Только не тогда, когда ему нужно было прийти сюда, согреть дрожащее тело или намазать лечащей мазью раны на губах и щеках от зубов и ногтей. Наруто делил все ощущения и страхи буквально, желая залезть под кожу, оберегая изнутри, изгоняя засевшего паразита.

Он не собирался сдаваться, не собирался бросать Саске и не позволял ему оставаться одному. Даже если Учиха никогда не узнает о его желаниях, действиях и чувствах, будет довольно если он в конце будет счастлив, будет хоть косвенно, но рядом. За его спокойствие и удовольствие Наруто готов подставить сердце под кунай. Он будет с ним до самого конца, закрывая собственной спиной, протягивая тёплую ладонь или вовлекая в нежные, полные любви и заботы, объятия.

**Author's Note:**

> мне жаль, что фанфик такой сумбурный, но очень хотелось записать эти фрагменты... спасибо, что прочли работу и уделили ей время!


End file.
